


So About That Date?

by captain_wolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Another Bucky/Darcy because that's all I can write apparently lately but I don't mind, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Bucky definitely has a major crush, F/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_wolf/pseuds/captain_wolf
Summary: Nat thinks Darcy is ready, but is Bucky?





	So About That Date?

"Barnes," Bucky looked up from where he stood as he unwrapped his flesh hand to watch as Natalia entered the training room. "On the mat."

 

It was then that he noticed the person behind her.

 

Darcy Lewis.

 

He'd seen her around Banner and Dr. Foster's labs whenever he had to go in for maintenance on his arm. She always had a sort of curious and vast intelligence in her eyes and an easy and friendly smile on her face. And she was stunning. So very stunning. Enough that _he'd_ been stunned when he'd first laid eyes on her from afar.

 

Now, she was approaching the sparring mat with a nervous glimmer in her eyes and a contrasting air of determination.

 

"I've been training Darcy here for the past month and I've decided she's graduated past Clint."

 

"You want _me_ to spar with her?" He raised a brow. What was she thinking? He didn't want to hurt Darcy. He liked Darcy.

 

"Yes you. She's ready." Natalia shot him a hard look and he realized it would be best if he just went with it.

 

Bucky leaned down and scooped up his water bottle by the punching bag and took a long sip of it while he stalled and tried to mentally convince himself that possibly loosing his shot with Darcy was better than whatever revenge Nat would come up with in return for his refusal. He failed.

 

Natalia glared again.

 

"Alright," he sighed and stepped into place across from Darcy.

 

"Don't try to go easy on me," Darcy requested. "I've been working my ass off for this."

 

Bucky dropped into a defensive position and gave her a short jerk of his head in response.

 

"And I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go grab dinner with me after this? Like, on a date?"

 

"Wha-?" His mind short circuited and he froze in his place. Did she just ask him out? _Him_ of all people? He knew back in the day he'd been a bit of a ladies' man, but now, with all the wreckage in his brain, the closest he'd gotten to a woman in a long time had been last week when he'd had to pry Natalia's thighs from around his neck in a sparring session.

 

She couldn't possibly like him. He was a mess.

 

So what was Darcy thinking?

 

_Apparently_ she was thinking of distracting him because the next thing Bucky knew, he was flat on his back and Darcy was sitting cross-legged on his chest.

 

Nat bent over and looked at Bucky and smirked.

 

"I _told_ you we'd been working."

 

He groaned at her smug smile then directed his attention to the brunette on top of him.

 

Darcy wore a bright smile and the sight of it had a feeling of pride for her blossoming in his chest.

 

" _So_ ," Darcy looked at him with an innocent look on her face. "Are we still on for tonight?"

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this is just a short little piece that I somehow pulled off in like 15 minutes. I'm actually pretty proud of it and happy with it. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
